fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: DLC content
This is a list of DLC for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. There are 5 packs of DLC here, all of which are crossovers, but if you have more complete and/or full ideas for crossover packs that follow this pattern, you may add them here: DLC Pack inclusions: Pack 1 (Metroid x Mario Kart 8) Characters: - E. Gadd (Medium) - Diddy Kong (Medium) - Samus Aran (Medium) Kart Parts: - Samus's Ship body (kart) - Metroid glider - Morph Ball wheels Feather Cup: - DS Waluigi Pinball - King K.Rool Ship (based on the first area of DKC2: Diddy's Kong Quest) - 8-bit Level 1-1 track (similar to how SSB 64 got a 8-bit stage) - Star Road track (inspired by Super Mario World's Star Road) Chozo Cup: - DS Luigi's Mansion - Tropical Freeze-inspired track, preferably, the fruit processing factory - Excess Express, from Paper Mario: the Thousand-Year Door - Bottle Ship track, from Other M; a three-part 1-lap course, each lap using a different part of the ship (jungle, volcano, ice field) Pack 2 (Kirby x Mario Kart 8) Characters: - Waddle Dee (Light) - Birdo (Medium) - Kirby (Light) Kart Parts: - Warp Star body (kart) - Double Wheelie body (bike) - Dyna Blade glider Ice Flower Cup: - Wii Daisy Circuit - Pinna Park Roller Coaster (Super Mario Sunshine) - Yoshi's Woolly World track - Wart's Palace (from Super Mario Bros 2) Maxim Tomato Cup: - Wii Coconut Mall - Captain Toad-inspired track - Party Island (based on Mario Party 1) - Gourmet Race (with the upbeat tune) Pack 3 (WarioWare x Mario Kart 8) Characters: - 9-Volt (Light) - Mona (Medium) - Dribble & Spitz (Heavy) Kart Parts: - Mona's scooter (bike) - Dribble & Spitz taxi (kart) - 9-Volts Super Skateboard (ATV; basically a modified version of his skateboard) POW Block Cup: - GCN Wario Coliseum - Diamond City (based on WarioWare) - Orbulon's Ship (based on WarioWare) - Tomorrow Hill (based on, you guessed it, WarioWare) Wario Dollar Cup: - 3DS Wario Shipyard - Jimmy T's Disco Dance Floor (based on WarioWare) - Crygor's Crazy Lab (based on WarioWare) - Ashley's Magic Mansion (based on WarioWare) Pack 4 (Kid Icarus x Mario Kart 8) Characters: - Goombella (Light) - Pit (Medium) - Palutena (Heavy) Kart Parts: - Lightning Chariot (kart) - Wings of Icarus glider - Orbitars wheels Boomerang Cup: - 3DS Shy Guy Bazaar - Savannah Valley (based on Wario: Shake It) - Flower Field (based on Paper Mario) - Bowser Inside (based on Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Wings of Icarus Cup: - SNES Vanilla Lake - Giant Track (based on Super Mario Bros 3's Level 4) - Golden Plains - Skyworld Pack 5 (Star Fox x Mario Kart 8) Characters: - Petey Piranha (Heavy) - Donkey Kong Jr. (Heavy) - Fox McCloud (Medium) Kart Parts: - Landmaster body (kart) - Arwing glider - Landmaster treads Shine Sprite Cup: - GCN DK Mountain - Wii Luigi Circuit - Sunset Shores (based on L.A. at dawn - traffic course) - SNES Ghost Valley 3 Lylat Cup: - SNES Bowser Castle 1 - Twin Falls (based on Cosmic Cove Galaxy from Galaxy) - Rocky Mountains (based on World 6 from New Super Mario Bros.) - Corneria (at anti-gravity sections, we fly in the asteroid belt) Category:Downloadable Content Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan DLC Category:Mario Kart 8